The New Creepypasta
by CircleX
Summary: There is a unknown Pasta running about, until Jeff finally finds her. Will she go with him to the Creepypasta Mansion? Or will she forever be a crazy loner? *Will become M rated later in the story. just setting it now so y'all know.*
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey hey! It's my first time on the site, and this is my first published fan fiction, so please give me nice reviews! Oh, before I go farther, my 'name' is UltimateTease. You can call me Tease. Or T. Or U.T. Or Teasy. Honestly, I don't really care. I go through 'phases' as I call them, where I go absolutely crazy over something for a certain time. Right now, I LOVE Creepypasta. So, for your pleasure, a fan fiction worthy of The Creepypasta Family themselves! Da da dada da da daaaaaaa!

The wind whipped my ashen grey hair into a fury as the sirens grew softer behind me. I had just made my latest kill and the blood dripped off my fingers. I let loose a loud and crazy laugh, smiling crazily. Power coursed through my body. I felt so high. It was wonderful. A wall of trees loomed ahead, and I weaved my bike between the large trunks. Almost like it was summoned, my cozy cabin appeared.  
I parked my bike out front and went inside, giggling excitedly. It was still dark, but my animalistic vision made it easy to see. "hehehe. That was such fuunn~!" I told myself. I walked up to my room, the steps creaking on my way. I flung open my bedroom door with a loud "Hellooooo!" Of course, no one was home, but who cares? I twirled, kicking up a tornado of dust and disrupting a lone sock that was resting on the carpet. I sat down on my big 'evil madman' leather chair, spinning around and around.  
I finally stopped spinning and looked into my old mirror that was above the desk the chair belonged to. I peered past the cracks and grime or the reflective glass, smiling like a crazie. Well, I WAS one, but never mind. In the mirror was a pale face, specked with still wet blood, grinning evilly. Her piercing orange eyes glowed with their own light, and her teeth were slightly yellow and sharky. Because of the sharp teeth her lips were calloused and cut, tainted red by the blood. Like permanent lipstick! I twirled my grey hair around a finger, the strands getting caught on the ragged, yellowed, claw-like nail.  
"I'm so pretty," I said to myself. "So so so pretty~ la la la la laaa~ such a pretty voice."  
I got up, and hummed, traveling the short distance to my floppy bed. It creaked as I laid down, curling up in the thick blankets. It was cold, but the blankets were warming me up.  
"Who should I get tomorrow? Maybe a family? An entire family, complete with small children! Oh, fun!"

When I awoke the next morning, dusty sunlight was filtering in through my window. I got up, groaning. I had suddenly felt very lazy. "I don't want to go anywhere todayyyy~"  
Suddenly, I was pressed up against the wall, a cool metal blade pressed against my skin.  
"Hello, Jeffery! So nice to see you." I grinned.

Oh, a cliff hanger! Hahaha! I hope you can wait! What will happen to our nameless killer? Will Jeffy get her? I wonder… till we meet again, my little Creepypasta Noodles!


	2. 2 The New Creepypasta

I'm back! So, did you like my last chapter? Very short, I know… Sorry :)

Anyway, I need a name for the newest Creepypasta! Remember, She's a killer. Oh, and, i have a strong belief she should have a cut/major defect, maybe a mask…. at some point at least. So, give me comments on that too! And anything y'all fans might want. A certain pairing (my faves are Slendy and Jeff) ect… maybe you're itching to see a certain type of scene? Hear a character say something particular? LET ME KNOW!

I'd love to add your ideas to my stories. Till the author's notes at the end!

*Bitchy recap*

Suddenly, I was pressed up against the wall, a cool metal blade pressed against my skin.

"Hello, Jeffery! So nice to see you." I grinned.

*Bitchy recap over*

He grunted, grabbing my hair and slamming my head against the wall.  
"Ouch, Jeffy, That hurt." I growled, jerking my head around.  
"Shutup." He replied, moving to stand in front of me. His hand still roughly grasped my hair and I stopped jerking, staring into his lidless eyes.  
"What do you want?" I asked sourly. He rolled his eyes.  
"For you to come with me, like last time."  
"So, you slam me against a wall, hold a knife to my neck, then grab my head ever so roughly, and you expect me to come with you?"

His smile grew. "Yes, because if you don't, I have full permission from Slendy to do anything I want 'till you're almost dead, then forcefully take you."

"Yea yea yea. I'm horrified of what Jeffy will do to me! I'm shaking in my boots!" My words dripped with venomous sarcasm and i'm sure my expression did too.

"Cool your jets, babe." He said, leaning down close to my face. "Whatever I do you'll like anyways."

I glared at him. "Jeffery The Fucking Killer. Let go of my hair. Or. I. Will. Hurt. You."

I could tell my eyes were flashing dangerously. My fanged teeth probably helped send my point across too. A streak of alarm flashed in his features, before being quickly overcome by mock calmness.

"You wish, Sweetie."  
"I can smell the fear on you, Jeff. I can tell you're scared of me." I said simply, just pointing it out. His fingers slowly released my grey locks and he stepped back.  
"Told Slendy this was a fucking bad idea. This chick's a total bitch." he said to himself. I pushed past him, walking over to my meager window. Through the glass I could see the surrounding forest, creepy dark fog and all. Next to a rather large tree stood a tall man with a black suit, and I sighed heavily.

"You had to bring the Living Tree, didn't you?"

"He's my only ride home. I'm not walking all the way to the mansion."

"Lazy ass." I smirked.

"uncooperative bitch." He snapped.

"Damn straight I am." I snapped back. As I was looking out the window, i heard rummaging. Turning my head I saw Jeff, going through the only drawer I had in my room.

"Find anything interesting?" I asked, walking over to peer over his shoulder at the contents of the drawer. His fingers moved lighters, rubber bands, stolen candle stubs, and a bloody butterknife around the drawer, finding nothing more interesting.

"You really have nothing." he said blankly, looking at me curiously.

"not even a weapon."

"heh, I don't need items. I'm so awesome, my weapons come

built in." I grabbed his hoodie and yanked him to his feet, causing him to let out a startled grunt.

"Let's go." I said, nodding towards the door. He looked at me confusedly.  
"Let's go?"

"Yea, Dumbass. Let's go, as in, 'Let us go to the Mansion now'." my mind had changed quickly. I mean, how bad would it be to meet the rest of the crew? if they made me mad I could always kill them. As a bonus, it'll keep Jeffo off my back for awhile. that was a reward within itself.

He nodded quickly. "Okay, yea."

I led him out of my house and down the stairs, allowing him to step outside first. The misty fog was cold and dark, and honestly, I didn't want to go out in it. The faceless man beside the tree wasn't doing it for me much, either.

This time I trailed him as he led me up to Slender Man, giving him a silent nod. I just blinked at him, and his face just looked in my direction.

"uh, sup, Slender?" i asked him. All I got was a simple nod, which made me a little uncomfortable.  
"uh, ready to go?" Jeff asked, reaching for Slenderman's arm. I Eyed him warily, then grabbed his other arm. Within a second we were shoved into a whirling vortex of black and grey. I closed my eyes, fighting back my nausea. All I saw and felt was black rolling, inside and out.

Hi y'all! Did you like my second chapter? I think it's coming along well. please comment! It's my life-line. Remember, ideas you have go in comment box. Thanks! Till next time, my Creepypasta Noodles!


	3. 3 The New Creepypasta

Heller! I'm back with a….THIRD CHAPTER! Now, i will continue in a british accent! (imagine it)

So, I've been fancying a pleasant, humorous, witty chapter for today, so that is what I will write! *end of british accent* Srry if i haven't had a chance to update! I actually wrote this RIGHT after i uploaded the second chapter, so the reason it might not be updated within a week was cause i'm just too damn lazy. Hahahaha! Y'all want to read my shiz, y'all might have to wait! And i STILL don't have enough ideas for the main character's back story or what she may look like eventually! COME ON PEOPLE! I NEED HEEELLLLPPP!

*le recap of epicness*

"uh, ready to go?" Jeff asked, reaching for Slenderman's arm. I eyed him warily, then grabbed his other arm. Before i could even ask myself if i wanted to re-change my mind, the world started to spin. Within a second we were shoved into a whirling vortex of black and grey. I closed my eyes, fighting back my nausea. All I saw and felt was black rolling, inside and out.

*End of le recap of epicness*

When i finally felt like i wasn't free-falling in mid-air, I dared to open my eyes. My vision still spun, and to clear it i resorted to cussing flavorfully under my breath.  
"F*cking tree man doing that sh*t. The hell if i ever do that again! Stupid *ss licking b*stard."

Jeff's grin spread and I smacked him upside the head, scowling.

"Shutup." I said, raising my hand again. He flinched and eyed me warily, gripping his knife in his hoodie pocket. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Slendy, who was slender-walking towards a massive old house that had somehow escaped my notice until then.

(Slender-walking is when Slendy uses his tendril thingies to hold himself up and move instead of his legs, like a giant slenderman spider looking thing.)

I jogged up to him, leaving Jeff behind. As we neared the mansion i noted how old and sh*tty it looked. The windows were broken in lots of places, the wood was moldy and damp-looking, and an armada of moss and vines covered it from head to toe. (lol, an armada *Army* of moss~)

"Man, this places looks like it will fall if I sneeze on it." I scoffed, looking up at the pale man's face. It didn't change, nor did he speak. Suddenly a bunch of people? came out of the house. Slender stopped in front of them, and as I peered at them, Jeff came wheezing up behind me. A short boy in an green elf-ish costume went up to him, slapping him on th back.  
"You finally got her here, huh?" He asked, eyeing me up. I turned to face him and slapped him.

"I would wish to say this-" I growled, glaring at him. "I came on my own."

His eyes went wide and he stepped back, then he winked cockily at me.

"Whatever ya say."

"Oh, that's what I say." I replied, turning back to Slendy and his little crew that had watched the recent moments. Many were stiifling laughs, while others were watching me with interest.

Suddenly a gravely, staticy sound filled my ears and words started to form from it.  
"This is our new visitor," The voice said, which I dubbed Slenderman's. "As you can see, she is highly touchy and I recommend you don't anger her. You will welcome her as a fellow proxy, and I expect nothing less." Then he vanished in a flash of black, as did the voice.

Jeff came up beside me and motioned to the small crowd.  
"The idiot you smacked is BEN," he said, nodding towards the elf.  
"The weird ceepy crawly deformed monster looking at you like you're dinner is Rake," indeed there was a ugly looking creature, eyeing me like i was a fresh cookie. I was actually wary of him. Jeff cleared his throat and continued. "The little girl is Sally,The other b*itch over there is Jane, and the cute little toy next to Sally is the Tails Doll."

I nodded, happy that there was a little girl here. I liked kids. They were always fun and.. well… cute! Sally walked right up to me and grabbed my hand, smiling up at me. I smiled down at her, and she giggled.  
"Your teeth are pretty, and your funny!" she said sweetly, tugging on my hand. "Let's go play!"

Then Jane came up, Tails sitting on her shoulder. When she got close to me the doll hopped onto Sally and grinned maliciously.

"I'll play with you Sally." it said. She nodded heartily, running off into the house. Jane, which i noticed had a mask, nodded her head.

"These dips*hts aren't people you want to show you around, so i will instead." She said, motioning to the house. "Follow me."

I followed her into the creaky mansion, marveling at how clean and non-sh*tty it was inside. Deep plush black carpet covered the floors, The walls were a beautiful deep blood red, candles hung on the walls in ornate holders, and a large chandelier hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room.  
"This is only the foyer and living room." Jane said, walking farther into the room. At the far end of the room was an arched entryway, which i guessed led to the dining room and kitchen, and off to the left was a large spiral staircase made of polished red cherry. As we walked towards the staircase, we passed blood red and black couches and some chairs, which were all facing a large black fire place. Next to the fireplace was a large dog bed and a bloody rubber ball.

"you have a dog?" I asked.  
"Yea, Smile. Masky and Hoody are out on a mission with him right now, but they'll be back for dinner."  
"Who else is out?"  
"Eyeless jack and Laughing Jack, and I think BOB… Then again, you never really know where BOB is, or Rake for that matter…"

I 'hmmed' and trailed after as she climbed the steps. After a few seconds of silence we made it to the top, which was a long hallway with lots of doors.

Jane kept walking, never missing a beat as she pointed out the different doors. Many of them had names, like Jeff's had 'JEFF'S ROOM, KEEP OUT OR GO TO SLEEP." carved into the wood. Others had simple black lettering, like one that said "Slenderman." or the other that said "M & H."

At the end of the hallway Jane stopped, opened a door, and motioned me inside.  
"Your room." She said, walking away. "Be down for dinner and watch out for BOB."

Okay okay okay okay! Soooo, how was it? comment comment comment COMMENT I TELL YOU! Isn't it funny how nobody even asked for the name of our new Creepypasta? Hahaha, yea, That's because Y'ALL NEED TO GIVE ME A NAME FOR HER! By chapter four (or maybe chapter Five 'cause i'm writing that next), I will have picked a name! Aka, She will have a name I choose, but i will still take notes on what you think her back story and appearance should be in later chapters. AND PAIRINGS! I NEED PAIRINGS! OH GOD PLEASE GIVE ME PAIRINGS!

anyway~ Till next time, my little Noodles!


	4. 4 the New Creepypasta

Hi! UltimateTease is baaccccckkkkk~ With chapter 4! *loud cheering and wolf whistles, cause i'm sexy~*

aw, thanks y'all! Okay, okay, okay. So, my new little killer has a name now! Want to know it? Huh? huh? Even if you don't, i'm gonna tell you anyways! Her name is Clara, and she claws and mauls her victims to death. Proxys call her Claw, though. Hehehe, cute, isn't it? I also think she's gonna get 'cleaned up' in this chapter, as in she's gonna WASH for once, and put on some new *cough, not* clothes. I have a feeling she's gonna be sexy~ cause i like my oc's with long, sexy legs.

Kaykay, i'm going to give you the chapter now. So enjoy it!

*The Great Recap of 1947*

At the end of the hallway Jane stopped, opened a door, and motioned me inside.  
"Your room." She said, walking away. "Be down for dinner and watch out for BOB."

*End of the Great Recap of 1947*

"Watch out for BOB?" I repeated, puzzled. Then I scoffed. "whatever."

The room in which I was given was furnished with large circular bed covered with deep red, really fuzzy blankets of different shades. Shaggy black pillows covered the entire side of the bed that face the wall. To the side of the bed was a black nightstand with an alarm clock and red lamp on it, and next to that was a large window which overlooked the forest. on the wall next to the window was a black vanity with a large mirror, and a black wardrobe. Last but not least, there was a Large black door on the far wall, next to the red clothes hamper.

"Pretty nice place." I mused, walking over to the door. JUst as i had guessed, the door opened up to a pretty nice bathroom, all with black and red granite. A large pile of fluffy red towels perched next to large bottles of soap on the counter, and a red robe hung on the back of the door.

"I guess since it's all right here…." I smiled, shutting the door and starting the tap for the shower. It would be nice to be clean for a change.

Once i had stripped and stepped into the shower, It took a few minutes for all the dirt and blood to wash away. The hot water made goosebumps on my skin, and I relished the heavy steam surrounding me. I shaved for the first time in months, maybe years, and the smell of soap suds was almost better than warm blood.

After about 20 minutes I turned off the water, stepped out of the shower, and wrapped myself in plush, fresh towels. Then, for the second time in two days, I looked into the mirror. I still had the piercing yellow eyes tainted with blood lust and insanity, the snarling yellowed teeth with the sharky tips, the unnaturally pale grey-tainted skin. The hot water had done nothing to wash that away.

As I peered into my own eyes, I felt something stirring inside me. I looked away and grumbled before I could realize what it was.

When I walked back into my room, in my robe of course, I immediately went to the wardrobe. Somehow, and by somehow i meant Slenderman, My few bits of clothes were hanging there. I pulled on my old baggy jeans and bloodstained sweater. I left my hair down, the grey strands falling over my shoulders. I had always loved how long my hair was. It added a creepy factor that made it all the more fun when killing.

Happy with how I looked, I left my room and firmly shut the door behind me. The hallway was empty, but I could hear muffled yelling and scuffling from downstairs.

Curious, I crept down the stairs. I could make out the voices now, as well as see what was happening.

"Damnit, EJ! Give that back!" Jeff yelled, glaring at a boy with a blue mask and black, goopy eye holes. The boy laughed and tossed the wanted object, Jeff's knife, over to a black and white clown on the other side of the room. Jeff swiveled around and lunged at the clown.  
"F*ck you LJ! Give me my knife already!" Jeff snarled. All the yelling from Jeff, plus the Loud laughs from the other boys, AND the racket they were causing, was starting a massive headache to start in my head. I decided to make silence.

"Damnit you three! I don't know who the hell you two are," I yelled, pointing at blue mask and clown, "And I don't know why you have Jeff's knife, But SHUT THE F*CK UP!"

They stared at me in shock, and I huffed. "When's f*cking dinner?" I asked Jeff. He shrugged.

"don't know."  
"Well, you're a great help." I scowled, walking past shocked clown dude and snatching the offending knife from his hands. I tossed the wretched thing back to Jeff and strode into the kitchen. It was just as rich as the rest of the house, and that was saying a lot.

My mind was focused on one thing as I walked to the fridge. Blood. Blood always soothes my headaches. I muttered cuss words under my breath as i opened the fridge, not even seeing anything red besides tomatoes and some blood juice on a slab of meat.

I sighed, shut the fridge, and grabbed a polished knife from the knife block. Then i proceeded to go outside, past the boys who were now arguing, but quietly. It was nice and chilly outside, perfect for a warm drink.

I plopped next to a tree by the house and rolled up my sweater sleeve, taking the knife and leaving a gash in my skin. Blood gushed out instantly, and i bent my head to drink it hungrily. I know, drinking my own blood may seem gross, but at least I know it's clean and convenient.

I was interrupted by a heavy gasp. I looked up, seeing the blue mask boy looking at me intently with his goopy eyes.  
"What do you want?" i asked angrily, stabbing the knife into the dirt and watching him, not caring about my still bleeding arm.

"y-you're drinking your own blood." he pointed out.  
"Really? i had no idea. Would you rather me drink yours?"

"n-no."

"than leave me the f*ck alone."

He didn't. Instead, he sat down next to me, facing me intently.

"Doesn't it hurt?"  
"Not if i do it myself. And besides, the little b*stard is closing up already."

indeed my cut was closing, the grey flesh of my arm slowly coming together. this seemed to shock the boy even more.  
"h-how do you do that?" he asked, almost excited.  
"Beats me. After I fell into a vat of acid and crawled back out, my skin's been doing that. It's pretty useful, really." I said, sighing.

"You fell into acid?"  
"I was a dumb little sh*t and my dad took me to his job at a chemical factory. I was playing around and fell into a vat of light orange stuff. It burned like hell, and when i came back out, my eyes were yellow, and my hair and skin were grey."

"What happened to your teeth?"  
"I filed them."

"did that hurt?"  
"It was a quite pleasurable pain."

What did the fox say? He said this chapter was DA BOMB! And i have to agree. So, do you think EJ has the right personality? I do believe so. *rainbow laughing fit.* Oh, hey! Guess what? THe Creepypastas are going to be in my author's note from now on! Today we have BEN and Jeff!

me- How do you two feel about my OC?

BEN- She's a b*tchy little sh*t, that's for sure.

Jeff- (clutching his knife and rubbing the flat along his cheek) She got me my knife back!

me- is she a worthy Creepypasta?

Jeff- (still cuddling knife.) Yes, yes she is~ Oh, knifey, i LUUUV you~

BEN- Yea, she's fine. What's her name again? Claw? Yea, she's good enough.

Me- (scowling) Good enough? She's better than you two!

Claw- That's for damn sure!

hehehe, they sure are a handful! okay, I promise chapter five is when we will meet all the characters. Oh, before I forget, I might be writing a few new fanfics. I think some of them will be about the akatsuki, (an organization from Naruto) and the others will be about BLACK BUTLER! *Screams of joy from fangirls and boys*

So, if i have them up by chapter five, i'll say so in the author's notes. COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!

Till next time, my Noodles!


	5. 5 the new creepypasta

I. Am. Here. With. A. New. Chapter! Are you pleased with me? I hope you are! My dear followers, I love all of you! (Not like I really love you, 'cause I'm not even in love with someone i know! Let alone people, maybe from across the world, who i have never met before! lol) But if you love my writing, well then, thanks! That means a lot to me! So, just for you, a fifth chapter! This chapter is dedicated to the commenter who went on a rant for chapter 5! But before that, Jeff, do the disclaimer!  
Jeff- Ultimatetease does not own any characters, besides her oc, and since she is a lazy ass and will probably forget to do more disclaimers, this one goes for the entire series.

me- Thanks Jeffy! *Glomps Jeff*

Now, the chapter!

*A sadistic recap*

"I was a dumb little sh*t and my dad took me to his job at a chemical factory. I was playing around and fell into a vat of light orange stuff. It burned like hell, and when I came back out, my eyes were yellow, and my hair and skin were grey."

"What happened to your teeth?"  
"I filed them."

"did that hurt?"  
"It was a quite pleasurable pain."

*End of sadistic recap.*

He looked at me, and even though I couldn't see his face, I could tell he was shocked.

"A-and what did your parents do?"  
I scoffed, frowning. "They left me at the side of the road. Then, i got really mad and killed them. They were horrible people anyways."

The boy nodded his head solemnly. "By the way," he said. "My name is Eyeless Jack. Call me EJ."

I smiled. "My name is Clara, but I have been dubbed 'Claw' by the news people."

"Claw? Haha, it has a ring to it."

"That's what I thought." I said. After a few moments of silence, EJ spoke again.

"We should go inside. It will be getting dark soon, and then everybody will be back for dinner." He told me, standing. I stood as well, and followed him as he led me back into the house.

Clown-boy and Jeff were no where to be seen, but BEN was sitting in front of the T.V, playing some mariocart game. EJ joined him on the couch and grabbed a controller, but I continued to the kitchen.  
The once spotless room had been turned into a trainwreck. Slendy was trying to handle four different pots on the stove, as well as something in the oven. His black vines stirred and added and moved pots around, all while he was just standing there like a statue. Jane was there too, wiping off dusty plates, setting them in a pile on the counter, then cussing colorfully as they nearly tipped over and crashed to the floor. Sally was sitting in the middle of the floor, stirring a bowl of something that looked like pudding. "Oh, hey," Jane greeted, looking over her shoulder at me. "Could you take these to the table and set it?" She motioned to her ever-growing pile of dishes. I hurridly nodded and scooped up the pile, freezing when i almost lost a white cup to the unforgiving floor. I didn't want Jane to kill me for dropping a dish.

It took skill to get to the table through the chaos, that was for sure. I mean, I got smacked with a vine! In the face! And then nearly tripped on Sally! To add to the fun, Tails decided to claw his way up my leg and leave little bloody scratches that hurt like hell! When I got to the table I was relieved. That was harder than killing someone in a mall without getting caught!

But it was worth it though, to see how homey the table looked when it was set. As i was admiring my work Slendy walked in, Each black tendril holding some pot/pan/platter/plate of food. He set them down on the table and sat, and I sat too. Then Jane came in, got Sally settled, and called the word that set all hell loose.

"DINNER!"

HI! Sorry for such a short chappie! The Next one will probably be a filler, too, but then action will start! hehehe, I'm debating on makng a lemon in a different fanfic. What do you guys think? comment!


	6. 6 The New Creepypasta

Hello, my pastas! I'm back! Time for chapter 6! *random cheering*

okay, i don't really know what to say, so… disclaimers?

Yeah. I'll do that. I do not own anything but Claw. Thank you.

Uh….let's just do the recap.

*old, boring recap.*

"DINNER!"

*End of old, boring recap*

Right when Jane had screamed that fatal word, the room was flooded with bodies. Jeff and E.J. were the first through the doorway, arguing and snapping at each other until they fell into two chairs. BEN came in next, sitting next to Jeff. They started stuffing their faces as Rake took the chair opposite Slender. Two boys, one with a white mask and the other with a orange hoodie covering his face came in. Random guess, white mask was Masky and orange hoodie Hoodie. They sat next to each other, really close, almost like they were afraid to be apart. A black and white clown, (admittedly handsome clown...kinda.) followed and sat next to me. He gave me a cocky grin and grabbed the bowl of rolls from BEN's hand. I grinned sharky teeth back at him.

Last was a deformed, grey, human thing. He sat down on the other side of me, causing me to scoot closer to Clowny. He poked my shoulder with with his nail and said, "By the way, my name's Laughing Jack."

"Claw." I replied absentmindedly, keeping watch on my other chair neighbor.

By the time everyone was settled and eating, Slender static filled my ears. Everyone stopped eating and watched him.

"Jeff, Laughing Jack, Claw. I have a mission for you."

"MIssion? I'm not even a proxy!" I growled. "So leave me out of this."

"Silence. As soon as you entered this house you became a proxy. That is the rule."

I hissed, chucking a roll at him. He snatched it out of the air with a vine.  
"You, Jeff, and Laughing Jack are going to kill a girl. No, YOU are going to kill her. Jeff and Laughing Jack are going to observe. Go, now."

Jeff and Jack stood, Jeff stuffing his face with handfuls of food and Jack smiled.

"Let's go, Claw." He said, pulling me up from my chair. I glared at Slender, letting L.J. pull me from the room. I hissed colorful cuss words under my breath, until Jeff's crazy laughter rang in my ears. Then the voice, oh, the voice, started laughing too.

I held it in until we were out of the house and deep into the forest, then it burst out.

'Oh yes! This is going to be fun! hehehe! I can't wait!" My voice was not my own. It was me, but not me. Both boys stopped and looked at me, but I didn't mind. The voice didn't care, so I didn't either.

"Yesyesyes! I can't wait! Hahaha, Yes!"

I danced out of the woods, out into the street. I could smell her. The girl, her fear. It was wafting from the house on my left. A delicious, tantalizing scent. I raced towards the house. I was ready.

Did you like it? huhhuhhuhhuhhuhhuh? Well, you better! I have to do all of this undercover. Yep! My parents have noooo idea. So, yea. be grateful! And if you think this chapter is Shitty, I agree with ya. Not my best work. BUT GET OVER IT! Also, comment comment comment! Thanks!


	7. 7 The New Creepypasta

I know it's been awhile, but i'm back! And with a new chapter! And since you are all probably begging to read another chapter, I won't make you wait!

*Quick Recap*

I danced out of the woods, out into the street. I could smell her. The girl, her fear. It was wafting from the house on my left. A delicious, tantalizing scent. I raced towards the house. I was ready.

*End of Quick Recap.*

Her smell. The smell of fear, fright, upcoming death…. it was all so sweet! I couldn't wait!

With a rush I ran across the road and up to the humble house. She was on the second story window, I could tell. That was where a small flicker of light was coming from, and that was where the scent was strongest.

I scanned the wall and found a window on the first floor, one big enough for me to fit through. In my rush to silently unlock it I cracked the glass, but I got it open none the less.

Fighting my egearness and excitement I turned around, checking if the Jeff and L.J. were still there. L.J. had vanished, but Jeff was watching me with mild amusement.

"Go on, I'll follow." He said, waving his hand dismissively. I nodded and turned back to the window, almost splintering the sill in my crackling excitement.

In a flash I was in the house, waiting for Jeff to come in. He landed with a graceful, practiced crouch, one that envied my own haphazard tuck-and-roll across the plush carpet. Suddenly cautious I froze, smelling the air and listening for anything unusual.

"Get her before she wakes up or we will have hell to pay." he hissed, propping open the window.

"I know, I know, alright?" I growled, peering through the unwavering darkness. To my left was a staircase, to my right a hallway leading to a large, open room, and nothing in the house was stirring.

Following my nose, I quickly scampered up the stairs on all fours.

"So close, so close soclosesoclosesoclose." The voice chanted. I could hear it, everything the voice could hear, the pounding of the girl's heart, the calm, pulsing beats that pumped delicious blood through her warm body. I was at the top of the stairs now, looking down a hallway lined with a few doors. The farthest door was opened just a crack, and the scent flowed from it, filling the hallway and creating a sweet fog in my brain.

I shook my head, clearing my haze. If I was going to kill her silently, I had to be on my best game.

I slipped down the hallway, letting my nails gently scrape and click against the floor. I could hear Jeff slinking behind me, his feet against the wood the only sound he was making.

The door opened silently, not even creaking like I expected it to, and there was barely any light in the room. The girl was lying in her bed, curled under her covers, her hair splayed out on her pillow. She seemed to be about 17.

By then I was ready to stab her, get it over with, but Jeff was there. Most likely, he was waiting for a show, something worthy of a Proxy. So, instead of just ripping her apart, I climbed onto her bed leaned over her.

"Hey, little girl… Wake up, now. Be a good girl and wake up for me…" I whispered in her ear.

Her eyes flashed open and she opened her mouth in a silent scream.

"Now now, I wouldn't do that, sweetie. It's only you I want, but if your parents get involved I have no choice…" I told her sweetly, tracing her main arteries with my nail. She gulped down a sob, tears streaming down her face.

Without a warning I dug my nail into her flesh, twisting it this way and that to leave a large hole. Her breath stopped for a moment, then she started thrashing. Before she could make a sound, though, I slammed my elbow down on her windpipe. She choked, coughing up some blood. Scarlet fluid gushed out of the hole I had made, staining her bedding, clothes, and skin red.

She was already half dead, her blood loss quickly killing her.

Gleefully I sliced her cheeks, three vertical gashes on both sides, and pushed down a tad harder with my elbow. She gagged once and went limp, sagging into her rapidly changing sheets.

I grinned and jumped off her bed, freezing when I heard a second door open. I snapped my head to look at Jeff, who had heard it too, and was rushing over to her window and breaking it open.

"Let's go!" He called, elbowing away the rest of the glass. I dashed over to him, surprised to see him grinning more than normal. .

With a wink he swung his leg over the sill and fell out of my vision. Behind me the light came on in the hallway, and footsteps came down the hallway.

With one last glance at my handiwork I followed, slipping out of the window and free-falling to the ground. I managed to land in a crouch and not hurt myself, but my head spun for a second.

Then, an earsplitting scream rang out.

"Damn." I muttered, dashing away into the forest, away from the lights and annoying screams. Jeff and L.J. were standing a little ways in, hidden by the shadows. As I appeared Jeff gave me a thumbs up, and L.J. flashed a crooked grin.

"I saw it all," L.J. said, slapping my back heartily. "So let's get back to the mansion before the cops get here."

"Yeah." I agreed, smiling like a fool. My blood was pounding, my mind spinning, and the voice had finally stopped whispering in my ear.

Before any of us could act, static filled our ears and Slender appeared before us.

"We need to get back. Now."

So how was it? Did you like it? Okay, so, I don't really have much to say today. Uh… see you later? Haha, yeah…

Farefarren!


End file.
